simpsons_hit_and_runfandomcom-20200215-history
Cheats
Cheats refers to words or button combinations which can be typed into The Simpsons: Hit & Run to alter the game usually to the players advantage. PC Bring up the cheat console by pressing the ESC key during gameplay to bring up the pause menu. Then click Options, and then hold down the F1 button while inserting the following arrow key codes (for the desired result): * Faster Acceleration - Right, Right, Right, Right * Invincibility - Right, Up, Right, Up * Car Horn Jump - Left, Left, Left, Right * Redbrick Car - Down, Down, Right, Left * One Hit Kills Car - Right, Right, Left, Left * Speedometer On - Right, Right, Down, Left * Unlimited Speed - Left, Left, Left, Left * Unlock All Cars - Up, Down, Up, Down * Change Player Skin - Down, Down, Down, Left NOTE #1: The Unlock All Cars cheat cannot be used until the game is completed 100%. Same applies for the Change Player Skin, although that cheat is exclusive to the PC version. NOTE #2: If you try to enter any cheat from the options screen at the main menu, the game will crash (PC version only). NOTE #3: If you attempt to start a mission while not using the correct skin by talking to another character, this will cause the the two characters to stand there for an indefinite amount of time. The player is able to cancel by pressing the ESC key if the option is there, but if it isn't there, is no way to exit aside from alt/F4, task manager, or other similar ways. NOTE #4: If you have a hard time trying to change the skin, it's the attack button. To know which it is go to the control settings in the Options. However, if the player wants to destroy a vending machine, crate, or kick another character, they must jump then press the attack button. NOTE #5: To access the extra unlocked cars go to a phone booth and press F2 (for PC). GameCube Hold L+R at the options screen: Alternate Audio during credits: + + + One Hit wreck (Blow up any car you drive into): + + + More Camera Angles: + + + Grid View: + + + Show Speedometer: + + + Drunk Driving: + + + Car Horn Jump: + + + Invincible Car: + + + Fast cars: + + + Very fast cars: + + + Unlock all cars: + + + Unlock the red brick car: + + + PlayStation 2 (PS2) Hold L1+R1 at the options screen: Alternate Audio during credits: + + + One Hit wreck (Blow up any car you drive into): + + + More Camera Angles: + + + Grid View: + + + Show Speedometer: + + + Drunk Driving: + + + Car Horn Jump: + + + Invincible Car: + + + Fast cars: + + + Very fast cars: + + + Unlock all cars: + + + Unlock the red brick car: + + + Xbox Hold left + right triggers at the options screen Alternate Audio during credits: + + + One Hit Wreck (Blow up any car you drive into): + + + More Camera Angles: + + + Grid View: + + + Show Speedometer: + + + Drunk Driving: + + + Car Horn Jump: + + + Invincible Car: + + + Fast cars: + + + Very fast cars: + + + Unlock all cars: + + + Unlock the red brick car: + + + Category:The Simpsons: Hit & Run Category:Active Talk Pages